


We are listening, and we’re not blind (this is your life, this is your time)

by lover_44



Series: The Middle Cyclone [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: I still am sorry about it, M/M, This is only getting worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was never easy for them, and they were even more hard on themselves, but as a French poet once said "Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends.".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are listening, and we’re not blind (this is your life, this is your time)

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the chapter: Snow Patrol - Called out in the dark

Taylor hated L.A. It was an awful city. Too bright with fake things and people, in his opinion, too much of everything really. He was at the point where the promotions for John Carter were almost ending and all he could think of was going home and resting for a few days before Battleship. But apparently, he was stuck in L.A. He was two days early, which gave his P.R the opportunity to send him invitations to all of the parties that were going to happen and make him choose one.  He looked at all the invitations spread out on his hotel bed, sighing. Why couldn’t he take London out of his head? He looked at the invitations one more time and chose a red and white one that read _“The Pro-Youth Foundation invites the young actors of Hollywood for the fundraiser party this weekend”_.  At least it was for a good cause, he thought..  
   

  He picked up his phone, calling the first person he could think of. “Lynn, hi. It’s Taylor...Kitsch. I just wanted to know if you are in L.A. this weekend. There is this party for the Pro-Youth Foundation and…are you coming? To the party, I mean.” He sighed. He was really bad at voicemails. Really bad. “Well, I hope everything is alright. See you.”  He sighed, clearing his bed of all the other invitations, keeping only the one he chose and looked at it.  
  

  The party wasn’t that bad, Ben thought. There were a lot of people there, yes, but his P.R. wasn’t there, so he could stay in a quiet corner and just be alone. He had come a few days earlier especially for this party and then he was going to start shooting The Wedding. He knew he should be happy for being cast in a block buster with big names like Amanda Seyfried and Robert De Niro, and he was, he is, but deep down he couldn’t bear the thought of everybody asking “Isn’t that the Narnia dude?”.  He sighed, catching a champagne glass from a passing waiter and almost dropped it when he saw someone coming his way. Someone he didn’t expect at all to see, and if the rapid beating of his chest said anything, his heart wasn’t expecting either. He wasn’t ready, not after everything that happened.   
  
“Ben, hi.” Said William, smiling hesitantly. He was nothing like the boy Ben knew, he looked like a man now.

“William.” Ben nodded, ducking his head and looking at his shoes. He really, really wasn’t ready for this. It was just too much work, too much heartache for only one person. He was done with it. “How are you doing?” He asked after a few moments, looking at William again.

“Good.” He shrugged his shoulders, still smiling hesitantly. “I heard about the part in the movie with Robert De Niro, congratulations.” He smiled brightly, looking almost genuinely happy.   
Ben sighed, taking the smile as an invitation to put everything behind them. At least for the night. “Thank you, William.” He smiled back, as brightly as he could.

“Look, Ben, I...” William started, taking one step closer. Ben tensed, eyes darting everywhere but at William. Maybe he was ready to let it go, but was William? He might look like a man now, but he was young, after all. Then Ben saw him, standing at the unoccupied balcony, looking at the view, his back to him.

His smile grew instantly. “I’m sorry, William, but…I’ll just…I have to go.” He said, apologetic, losing himself between the people and going straight to the balcony.   
He stopped for a second when he saw Taylor was with a woman. He didn’t want to intrude, so he just stood there, trying not to look. Maybe he was being an idiot. They weren’t friends, really. But he couldn’t take London out of his head, maybe that was all that it was. A simple outstretched olive branch to start a friendship.  He was ready to leave when Taylor spotted him, raising a hand slowly and smiling a little. He saw the woman hug Taylor and then walk away, passing by Ben and nodding politely at him. Ben moved forward with hands in his pockets. The strange thing was, Ben noticed, his heart was calm like it had finally settled after a storm.  
 

Taylor wasn’t surprised at all to see Ben there. Part of him was hoping that he would be there, yes, but the odds were too little.  To have hope, he thought to himself, wasn’t a bad thing. He was grateful Lynn actually went to the party so he had someone to talk to. When he saw Ben, he laughed to himself. Maybe the Universe really was trying to say something to him.

“Hey, Ben.” He said, looking at the other approaching.

“Taylor, hi! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Ben said, putting his glass aside and standing directly in front of Taylor.

“I didn’t either. I got the invitation yesterday” He laughed a little, putting his hands in his pockets. “Oh! I’ve heard about the movie! Congratulations!”

Ben laughed a little too, passing a hand through his hair, the other in his pocket. “Thank you, really…I should be happy, right? I should…”

And there it was. The easy kind of conversation that had drawn them together in the first place, the fact that you can talk and actually be understood. They were both underdogs that have had their big breaks, but deep down, they know that they still have to prove themselves for everybody.

“I know it’s hard not to feel suffocated, but…you should enjoy it. Being an actor. Otherwise there’s no point in it, right?” Taylor said, putting a hand on Ben’s arm.

Ben smiled. All of this started because of a fight that never existed and ended up with a great conversation that made him think about his life choices.  And that was new, exciting. To have someone he could talk to and make him think about everything. Someone who knew how hard it was. But poor life choices has always being almost like karma for him, and as he leaned down and touched his lips to Taylor’s, he knew that everything he went through with William and even Tamsin  was somewhat his fault.

“I’m so sorry, Taylor.” He said, taking a few steps back “Please, don’t…take this the wrong way.”

Taylor opened and closed his mouth, at a loss of words. He didn’t expect that at all, but something had shifted. He wasn’t disgusted, he wasn’t even shocked. Maybe Ben wasn’t the only one who had been confused. But who could really blame them? If something was to blame, it would be Hollywood.

“No, it’s…it’s ok. I just didn’t expected it” He said, passing a hand through his face.

“I’m sorry, It’s more than clear that I’m almost an expert in bad life choices.” Ben shook his head.

It had being a maelstrom of things that led them to one another, and it had being all too overwhelming. They both started to laugh in unison, laughing until their sides hurt and nothing seemed all that bad anymore.  Maybe it was something they both need to go through.

“So, Taylor…what do you say about a cup of coffee?” Ben said in between laughs and deep breaths.

“Yeah…that would be good” Taylor said, still smiling.  
  
They passed through the crowd of the party, looking at all of the people laughing, cheering. In the end, they knew that they were maybe the only ones with motive enough to really laugh and cheer. Life was never easy for them, and they were even more hard on themselves, but as a French poet once said _"Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends."_. And what a good friendship this one seemed to be becoming.


End file.
